You're Welcome
by alyssialui
Summary: Bolin sorts through his feelings. Part Three of my BoWei series. Check out 'Thank You' and 'Please'. Warning for slight T content in chap 4
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Bolin and Opal take a walk. Though this may seem like a Bopal chapter, this fic is BoWei._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK_

* * *

><p>When everyone had finally finished eating, Opal grabbed Bolin's hand, quickly pulled him to his feet and led him out of the main building for their walk around the island. As they strolled, she began to chatter about every and anything she could think of, but after getting annoyed by Bolin's lack-luster answers, they just fell into an awkward silence.<p>

What was wrong with Bolin, Opal couldn't really understand. She had thought after he had been trying to win her back and her forgiving him, they would go back to the way they were before. She really missed him and it had killed her to see him in Kuvira's clutches.

But since they came back from the rescue, he had been acting different and very distant with her. Come to think of it, Wei was acting different as well. His episode at dinner was startling and Opal could tell something was up.

"I hope Wei's alright," Opal worried out loud while the pair walked by the water's edge.

Bolin, who had been looking straight ahead, turned to her and said, "Yes, me too."

"Something must be truly bothering him. I've never seen him like that before," Opal commented, not seeing Bolin's head hang a bit lower at her words.

"Maybe he's just going through something," he muttered, looking out at the reflective surface of the water.

"Something recent," Opal said. "He wasn't acting like this before Kuvira captured him. Ever since we've come back, he's just felt different."

Bolin said, "Maybe he's just confused."

Opal paused and looked into Bolin's eyes. "Confused? What would he have to be confused about? Wei and Wing are never confused. Wei always knows exactly what he wants."

Opal waited for Bolin to elaborate because now she was the one confused, but he just became more cryptic. "Then maybe I'm the one who's confused," Bolin said.

Opal reached out and held Bolin's hand. "What are you talking about, Bolin? Do you know what's wrong with Wei?" she asked worriedly.

Bolin nodded solemnly before removing his hand from Opal's. "I think I do, and that's what's making me confused. I- Opal- I-," Bolin began before he took a deep breath and started over. "I think we need to take a break."

Opal jumped back and gave Bolin a hard look, "Because of Wei and his issues? Is there something going on between you and my brother?" Was she missing something? Was there something she wasn't seeing? As far as she knew, Wei actually didn't like Bolin very much. He had made his opinion of the two of dating early on in their relationship, saying that she could do so much better.

When Bolin didn't answer, Opal turned her back to him. "I see. When you're no longer confused, you can find me, Bolin," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Opal, don't-" Bolin said, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. He didn't want her to get mad, not over this. But Opal just shrugged him off and was already making her way back to the main building.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wing comforts a heart-broken Opal._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>Wing walked around the main building of Air Temple Island looking for Wei. After their talk in the spare room, he had returned to dinner to give his brother some time to think but when he opened their shared bedroom door, Wei wasn't there as Wing had expected. He was neither in the kitchens or in the courtyard, so where could Wei be?<p>

Wing was just walking past one of the doors which led outside when someone pushed it open, almost hitting him in the face with it.

"Ahh!" he screamed out, holding his hands out in front of his face.

The person stopped and gasped out, "Wing? Sorry I didn't see you there."

Wing moved his hands away to see his older sister, Opal. Her eyes her red and her face puffy. He instinctively reached out to her and said, "Opal, are you okay?"

Opal collapsed into his arms, her eyes tearing up again. "No not really. I think me and Bolin just broke up," she said through her sobs.

Wing was surprised. He never thought that Bolin would actually do that, especially after how smitten he seemed to be with Opal before. "What? Why would he do something like that?" he asked.

"Something about being confused. He's been acting strange since we've reached the island, and the same with Wei. I think Wei knows something, or Bolin knows something," Opal pondered out loud.

So Wei was getting to Bolin it seemed. But Wing would say nothing, especially after his brother's declaration. He didn't want to meddle and he would let things fall into place on their own. Until then, he would just try to comfort who he could and to try and keep the pieces together. "Don't worry, Opal," Wing said softly. "Whatever is bothering the two of them will pass. They'll work out their problems on their own. We can't force them."

Opal pulled away and looked into Wing's eyes. "They really do have something going on between them. Wei stole my boyfriend!?"

Wing shook his head. He had hoped she wouldn't jump to that conclusion so quickly but Opal was a smart girl. He placed two calming hands on Opal's arms and said, "I don't know what's going on between them but I also don't want to get involved. But Opal, if you love Bolin like I think you do, you'll let him go and let him decide what he wants to do. You won't get in the way of his potential happiness."

Opal looked down with a pout, "I don't want to just give him up. I love him and I thought he loved me. "

Wing said, "I don't doubt he did, but I think he's going through something and so is Wei, and I just want to see everyone happy with whoever makes them happy. Don't you?"

Opal nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Bolin should be happy, after everything that's happened."

Wing pulled his sister in for a hug and said, "In the meantime, let's see if this island's kitchen as something sweet to eat. I know you like your sweets."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wei just wanted to get away._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>Wei sat on the roof of the highest tower on the island just wanting to be alone for awhile. After his little freak out and talk with his brother, he didn't want to go back to dinner, but he knew the first place anyone would look for him would be his room, so he went in search of somewhere more secluded.<p>

Eventually he found this wonderful spot which gave him a great view of the island and Republic City. He sat there, propped up on his hand just gazing at the bright lights of Republic City. It wasn't anything like home, especially at night when the domes were put up. The lights of the tall buildings and skyscrapers of the skyline reflected on the water that surrounded the island, a few stars which hung over the island twinkled in and out of sight, and everything was just quiet and peaceful.

Well everything was now. A few moments earlier, there had been some activity. Wei had been staring out when he saw some people walking on the beach, a bit too close to each other for Wei's liking actually. Then they started to talk really fast, their volume escalating but Wei still couldn't make out anything. Opal seemed upset and Bolin seemed sad.

"...no longer confused, you can find me Bolin!" Opal finally shouted before she turned away from Bolin with her arms crossed. The young man reached out to her but then she just walked off back to the main building. A few moments later, Wei watched as Bolin continued his walk around the island.

What was that about? Wei wondered for the third time after seeing the couple disappear. Were Bolin and Opal over? What was Bolin confused about? Could it be-

Wei shook his head. No. He was done, done with this and done with Bolin. He would move on and get over this stupid crush on the courageous Earthbender. There were more important things to think about at the moment. Kuvira was coming within two weeks and there was much to be done.

Wei jumped off the roof and through the window into the tower to head to his room for a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Bolin has some naughty thoughts about a certain metalbender. Warning for some slightly sexual content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>Bolin stared over the water, the lights of Republic City glittering and almost mocking him in their serenity. Everything looked so peaceful but now his mind and his life were just bubbling over and he had no idea where to go from here. He sighed before continued his path around the island, hoping to clear his head and just stop thinking so hard. Maybe the answer would come to him if he just stopped looking for it.<p>

The soft crunching of sand up ahead brought his gaze up from his feet as he walked the water's edge, the sound getting closer to him the dim light.

"Who goes there?" he said, getting into a fighting stance. It may just be one of the benders or the workers of the Temple but what if it was someone who was looking for him after he deserted Kuvira?

But it was neither of those cases. Bolin would recognize that smile anywhere, those green eyes, that shiny black hair and those muscles barely hidden under the simple green cloth shirt he had worn sparring the other day. He lowered his hands and said, "Wei, it's you. I'm sorry about what happened at dinner, I-"

Wei closed the distance between them in two quick strides. "No," he said, his mouth just inches away from Bolin's, "I've had enough talking."

Bolin wanted to say it was Wei who leaned into him, but he couldn't be completely sure who did, but what did it matter as their lips moved over one another, what did it matter when he felt Wei's tongue brush against his and he opened his mouth willingly.

He may have been a bit too eager actually since he caused the two of them to fall into the sand, Bolin thinking quickly and rolling until Wei landed on top of him instead of under him. But Wei wasn't surprised by the sudden shift in position, and their mouths never separated in the tumble.

Wei's hands grabbed at the bottom of Bolin's shirt before he placed one on his stomach, his touch cool in comparison to the heat building up within Bolin, his palm rough and calloused from his training.

Bolin had felt something similar to this with Opal but this was different. With Opal, things were simple and sweet. They had never gone further than quick kisses on the cheek and lip, his hands grazing her exposed hips if her shirt began to rise. With Wei, his kisses were sure, deep and hungry and his touches climbing. And Bolin wanted to see just how far-

"Aah!" Bolin moaned, waking himself up. He looked around the darkness of his room at the air temple unable to tell the time. The lack of noises beyond his door told him it was probably close to midnight but the Temple was always a quiet place to begin with.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, shivering a bit as the cool air from the window hit his warm, sticky skin. Sticky?

He pulled the sheets back a bit to see a rising problem between his legs, the fabric of his night shorts slightly damp and warm.

Bolin groaned, pushing himself further into his pillow. That dream had felt so real and amazing and it was obvious his body had responded in the real world, but what did it mean? He was attracted to Wei? physically? even more than he thought?

Bolin rose from the bed, and felt about the sheet. It was wet to the touch, most likely from sweat and slightly crushed, but otherwise fine. Luckily (or unluckily based on the perspective), he had woken up before messing up his bed or he would have an awkward time explaining the mysterious stain.

He walked quickly from his room to the small bathroom just two doors down to take a cold shower, but he knew it would take more than just water to fix this problem. He would have to do something important.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Bolin makes his move. This is the penultimate chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story of Bolin and Wei discovering their feelings. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own LoK._

* * *

><p>Bolin walked through the halls of the Air Temple towards his destination, his feet feeling heavier with each step. It would be so easy to go back to his own bed and pretend nothing ever happened, the dream, the thoughts, the dinner, the sauna, the kiss... No, there was no way he could forget everything and it would haunt him if he ran away without pursuing it as far as it could go.<p>

He egged his feet to keep moving until he stood outside the wooden door. He took a deep breath before pushing it open. This room held two beds, unlike his own, with one twin in each. The one on the left is still, his breathing light, and the sheets brought close to his shoulders to protect him from the cool night air from the open window. However, the one on the right was restless, tossing in his bed with the sheets pooled around his waist.

Bolin stepped a bit more into the room, wondering now which twin was the one he was looking for, when there was movement from the twin on the left. He raised his head off his pillow, the sheets falling slightly, and their eyes met across the dim room.

Bolin opened his mouth to explain himself but was interrupted by another murmur from the other bed, drawing their attention. "No..."

The twin who had woken up turned back to Bolin and held up a finger before he threw off his sheet and stood up. He grabbed his pillow walked out of the room, not before saying, "I hope you sort this out once and for all."

The door closed behind him, leaving Bolin and the troubled twin alone. He made his way towards the bed, the room now darker than before but still visible by the dim light from the window.

"_No... Come back..._" Wei said. His forehead shone and his lips were dry as he spoke during his nightmare.

Bolin reached out and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Wei, it's not real," he said.

"_No..._" Wei said with his eyes still closed, fighting off Bolin's touch.

"Wei," Bolin called, shaking him a bit harder to wake him up.

Wei's eyes snapped open in terror, seeing not Bolin's worried expression but the remnants of his visions. He blinked a few times, his breathing slowing down before his eyes focused. "Bolin?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a dream," Bolin said. "You seemed like you were in some kind of nightmare."

Wei rolled over in his bed to turn his back to Bolin. "It's none of your concern," he said.

Bolin frowned. "I'll tell you about mine if you tell me yours," he offered.

There was a pause before Wei said, "I dreamt someone was taken away from me and I couldn't stop them."

"If you're that afraid, you should keep that person close to you and never let them leave your sight," Bolin said.

Wei chuckled and said wryly, "He's very strong-willed with a big heart, and also very stubborn."

Bolin had a sneaking suspicion now about Wei's dream but he didn't want to make any assumptions. He was about to ask another question when Wei asked, "Your dream?"

Bolin felt his face grow warm as he thought about the best way to say this. "It involved someone... and a lot of contact..."

"Sounds interesting," Wei said, turning his head back to Bolin's face though he still remained on his side.

Bolin looked down at the man, a flash of that same handsome face from his dream crossing his mind before his lips crashed onto his.

"You thanked me for saving you the other night," Bolin said, trying a different tactic.

"Yes, I did. You said I didn't have to," Wei said. The curiosity was evident in his tone as he wondered what that would have to do with Bolin's dream.

"No you didn't but I'm glad you did," Bolin said before he leaned down to cover Wei's mouth with his, ignoring the slight dryness of his lips.

He felt Wei freeze beneath him before the young man reciprocated the kiss, turning his body fully to Bolin's and pulling him down on top until their chests touched. He threw his arms around the lavabender's neck while Bolin placed his hands on either side of Bolin's head to prop himself up.

They pulled apart and Bolin whispered, "You're welcome." Wei smiled before pulling Bolin's lips back onto his.


End file.
